legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18
Episode 18 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was the first ever episode to have video footage''' 'and the first to feature the groundbreaking technology of the TJ Cam. The DP layout was not yet formed so it was basically just videos and TJ on the screen. Highlights * The return of Galen. * The "tragic" death of Fred Phelps * Teachers being cunts. Videos Played # Fred Phelps Dead ''(not found) # Kid attacked by teacher for being Muslim and not saying the pledge (not found) # Man sucks on woman's toe in Walmart (not found) # Woman intimidates fat men (not found) # Crimea to Join Russia (not found) # Obama Announces Expanded Sanctions on Russians # EU sanctions (not found) # CNN on sanctions (not found) # Gingrich: Putin's a stone cold killer # Graham: Obama's done a very good job in past 24 hours # Crossfire: Hypocritical not to pay college athletes? # Are smart guns a dumb idea? # Rap Video Shot Behind Bars (not found) # Begala: CPAC bans gay groups # Tumbleweeds Roll Into Town, Take Over Start of the Show The show started off by the peasants showing the TJ Cam and by playing videos with video footage. The first of those videos was a news story about Fred Phelps's death and how awesome it is to live in a world where he no longer exists. TJ is very critical of pussies who feel bad for the asshole.They then played a video of a teacher knocking some sense into a godless Muslim commie who wouldn't stand for the pledge and used his broken leg as an excuse (the teacher should've broken his other leg). They played another video of a woman oppressed at Planet Fitness for being intimidating. They played another news story about Crimea joining Russia. They played Obama's thoughts on the issue. Then they played shit about EU sanctions and then played another fucking video on sanctions. They played two crossfire videos one was Newt Gingrich ranting about Vladimir Putin. The other was a Republican admitting Obama's done a good Job on Russia, but he still hates him. They took a break. Middle of the Show When they returned they played another crossfire video on College athletes getting paid. Kareem Abdul-Jabbar said they should be paid and TJ concurred. They played a video of S.E. Cupp on smart guns. TJ commented that smart was something S.E. Cupp was anything but. S.E. Cupp was angry at smart guns for being unpatriotic and shit. They played a news story about some prisoners filming a rap video behind bars when it wasn't allowed. TJ wasn't surprised. They talked about CPAC's ban on the butt sex. TJ commented about how Conservatives are more anti-gay as gays have more rights and how they should be called the regressives. They played a news story about tumbleweed literally taking over a town. They got the poison of the podcast again to ruin this episode and drag it out for another hour. He bitched about people following TJ word of hating Fred Phelps. Galen said the Phelps are "very nice people" (maybe because there just as shitty as he is). They took a break. End of the Show They answered some stupid boring ass questions. Trivia *This is the first episode to have videos. WOW!! Moving pictures!! *This is the first watchable episode because, again, videos. *First episode to acknowledge Brett Keane. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon